kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts: Nightmare's Wrath
Plot The story takes place after Kingdom Hearts II, when Sora receives the letter from Mickey Characters Heroes *Sora (Haley Joel Osment)- The Keyblader from Destiny Islands who saved various worlds from darkness but a new threat looms in the horizon. *Marco Bellies (Reno Wilson) *Suki Higurashi (Rebbeca Honig) Worlds Walkthrough #Prologue #Destiny Island #Twilight Town #Hollow Bastion #La Cité des Cloches (Hunchback of norta dome) #Del Festival del buontempone(Pinocchio) #Korolevstvo tsarey (Anastasia) #camelot (Quest of camelot) #Magical Lake (Swan Princess) #Iceland (Pebble & The Pengiuin) #Disney Castle #Non-Disney Castle Aka Forgetten Castle Of Oswald the luckey rabbit's #Olympus Coliseum (Herclues) #Port Royal of youth (Pirates of the caribbarin 4) #CyberSpace (Cyberchase) #Binki Buttom (Spongebob Sqaure Pants Movie) #Big Froest (Thumbillna) #Fermgully (Fermgully the last rainfroest) #Castle of death (Black cardroin) #Pridelands (Loin King1,2,1/2,3,4 & 5) #Agrabah (Aladdin & The king of thieves) #The City Of The father,The son & The holy Sprirt (Davey & Goliath) #Dark Rabbit stamped (Wallet & Germent the cure of the were rabbit) #Mushroom Kingdom (Super mario series) #Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog series) #The Berk of Light (Rayman Series) #Berk (How To Traind your Dragon) #Far,Far Away (Sherk1,2,3 & 4) #Dreamland (Kirby) #Fantasney World (Final fantasey series) #Hyrlue (The ledgen of zelda series) #Drawlf wodland (Snow white & The 7 Drawves) #City Of Crazy choas (Panty & Stocking) #Clombus (Ohio) #Tokyo (Japan) #The Castle of King Boy (Sword in the stone) #Hundred acre wood/The Backson's Woods/Pooh's Heffalumps & Woozles dream (Winie the pooh) #Grid (Tron Series) #Kimba the white lion's Jungle (Kimba the white lion) #City of Littest pets (Littlest pet shop (2012)) #Dr.Willy's future world (Megaman Series) #Twilight Town Reunion #Hollow Bastion (Revisited) #Planet Zerb (Mertroid) #Hollow bastion (Revisited) #Game Center Station (Werck it ralph) #hollow bastion (Revisited) #Destiny island (Rievisited) #Minecrafting world (Minecraft) #Destiny island (Revisited) Worlds Revisited #La Cité des Cloches (Hunchback of norta dome) #Del Festival del buontempone(Pinocchio) #Korolevstvo tsarey (Anastasia) #camelot (Quest of camelot) #Magical Lake (Swan Princess) #Iceland (Pebble & The Pengiuin) #Olympus Coliseum (Herclues) #Port Royal of youth (Pirates of the caribbarin 4) #CyberSpace (Cyberchase) #Binki Buttom (Spongebob Sqaure Pants Movie) #Big Froest (Thumbillna) #Fermgully (Fermgully the last rainfroest) #Castle of death (Black cardroin) #Pridelands (Loin King1,2,1/2,3,4 & 5) #Agrabah (Aladdin & The king of thieves) #The City Of The father,The son & The holy Sprirt (Davey & Goliath) #Dark Rabbit stamped (Wallet & Germent the cure of the were rabbit) #Mushroom Kingdom (Super mario series) #Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog series) #The Berk of Light (Rayman Series) #Berk (How To Traind your Dragon) #Far,Far Away (Sherk1,2,3 & 4) #Dreamland (Kirby) #Fantasney World (Final fantasey series) #Hyrlue (The ledgen of zelda series) #Drawlf wodland (Snow white & The 7 Drawves) #City Of Crazy choas (Panty & Stocking) #Clombus (Ohio) #Tokyo (Japan) #The Castle of King Boy (Sword in the stone) #Hundred acre wood/The Backson's Woods/Pooh's Heffalumps & Woozles dream (Winie the pooh) #Grid (Tron Series) #Kimba the white lion's Jungle (Kimba the white lion) #City of Littest pets (Littlest pet shop (2012)) #Equestrila (My Little pony:Friendship is magic) #Equestrila (My Little Pony:Friendship is magic) (Revisited) #Northern Galaxy Within Dragon balls (Dragon ball z) #Northern galaxy Within Dragon Balls (Dragon ball z) (Revisited) #Tim & Moby's NightborHood (Tim & Moby Show/Brain pop) #Tim & Moby's Nightborhood (Tim & Moby Show/Brain pop) (Revisted) #Dr.Willy's future world (Megaman Series) #Planet Zerb (Mertroid) #Game Center Station (Werck it ralph) #Minecrafting world (Minecraft) #HongKong (China) #Twilight town #Naked Animal Island (Almost naked animals) #HongKong (china) (revisited) #The World That Never Was #The End Of The World Side Mission *Fair City (word girl) at Destiny Island *Atlantica (The Little mermaid 3) at Hollow Bastion in merlin's house in T.V. room in T.V *Cave world/Werild World/World of light (The Croods) at Twilight Town in Roxas' Room in His Book of The Cave men Began talk in English *Big Bugy World of Speed (Dreamworks' Trubo) at Destiny island *Norwegain Wonderland of Snow (Frozen) at Twilight town *Unamed World (Astro Boy) at Destiny island Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Games